You Don't Have to Ask
by Lilaclight
Summary: Hiiro has a question for his koi, a question he needs answered befoe he goes off to fight but will he have the courage to ask? And will she give him the answer he wants? R/R please. V-day fic No.2 COMPLETED!!!


**_You Don't Have to Ask_**

He needed to know and he needed to know soon. Leaning against the ancient rowan tree, Hiiro mulled over his thoughts while every few seconds he ignored the temptation to glance at his watch. She was late. He was leaving soon. He needed to know before he left. Anxiety ate away at the Perfect Soldier as he waited under the barely visible light of the crescent moon. The stars twinkled above him in good humour, as if to say 'Don't worry. Everything will work out.' Hiiro never received the reassurance as he was to busy agonizing over his future actions to look up.

It had always struck him as ironic that after Dr. J had put him through so much training as to strip as many as his emotions as possible, he continuously preached that Hiiro should live by them; advice that Hiiro had passed along to his fellow pilots when they needed it. Well, Dr. J should be proud of him now. One year had passed since the war and now trouble was about to start up. Hiiro was going to follow the 'good doctor's' advice and bare his soul to his koi.

Gazing up at the crescent moon, Hiiro was struck by the simple beauty of it, so stunningly reminiscent of her. It calmed his soul and lulled him into a sense of peace and security. The moon when seen from Earth had always managed to amaze him. There was nothing else to do but admire its beauty as it shed a warm golden glow when full, and a sweet silvery blanket during the rest of its cycle, over the land. From space it seemed a ball of grayish white rock that was merely a place to build bases. 

Once, though, he had seen a sight more gorgeous than words could describe, something that had struck happiness in his heart and then it had disappeared as if it had never been. A palace so grand that it put all those and the grand mansions on Earth to shame. he grounds had been artfully kept and the gardens full of flowers, origins unknown. The city around it had been just as captivating and it seemed the ideal utopia, however, he had dismissed it as a hallucination brought on by the zero system.

Tearing his eyes away from the moon, Hiiro growled under his breath. Any one passing by would have quickened their pace at the sight of him and the ferocious scowl that graced his face which was shadowed ominously by his wild dark brown bangs. Checking his watch at last, he began to fret more as she was now fifteen minutes late. What if something terrible had happened to her? What if she was lying wounded in some alley?

Panic flared to life in him as he imagined all sorts of horrible things happening to her. The training he had gone through could never be completely erased so the only indication of what he was feeling was revealed by his beautiful clear prussian blue eyes. Eyes that she knew how to read, oh so well. That panic was put to rest by the sound of familiar footsteps hurrying his way. Shortly, he could make out the approaching figure that was the object of his most passionate and tender emotions. 

Spotting him as she rounded the corner, relief flitted across her features and a wide smile that sent little thrills of pleasure racing through him crossed her face. Hiiro returned it with a small smile and her held his arms open for her as she raced towards him and hugged him tightly, her head pressed against his chest. The feel of her in his arms was so right, so perfect that he did not want to let go. He would forsake his duties as a pilot if she asked him to but he knew she would not. 

She understood duty, had followed it until finally she had broken down. She also understood Hiiro's importance in the overall scheme of things. She had ceased to protect Earth but that did not mean that she would selfishly hold him back and bring about the destruction of freedom that they had all fought only one year ago. There was no heart purer than Usagi's and if there was, Hiiro never wanted to meet them. His darling rabbit was more than enough for him. She was his link to humanity.

Returning her fervent embrace, Hiiro placed a kiss on her forehead before tipping her face upwards and capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss that sent fire racing through both of them. His lips moved gently but vigorously over them , tasting her, savouring her as it might very well be his last kiss. Usagi responded in earnest passion, moaning softly from his ministrations. She clung to him as a limpet would to a rock, her strength slowly seeping out of her body as the kiss deepened.

Hiiro slowly drew them out of the kiss as his mental clock reminded him that his time with her was rapidly drifting away. He had to know before he left. He could not leave her without knowing the truth. Pulling away from her slightly, he was pleased to note how she continued to cling to him as if he were her lifeline and her heavy breathing. He had not gone unaffected no matter calm he looked. His knees were weak and his heart was racing. There was a fire raging in his blood that begged for release, a fire that could only be tamed one way, a way that Hiiro had never travelled down before.

"Hii-koi, you really have to stop doing that," she said with a quivering voice.

Smirking arrogantly, he lifted a brow and gazed down at her with amusement glittering in his eyes. 

"Don't you give me that look mister!" she reprimanded in mock anger.

"What look?" he asked, the smirk still present. 

He knew she loved it when he smirked like that. It turned her on, or so she claimed. The truth if that was in every time they ended up in a passionate embrace soon after. Unfortunately, this time there was no room for frolicking in the schedule. Putting on his 'emotionless' face, Hiiro gathered his courage to ask her. At that moment, he wished that he was in an OZ base surrounded his enemy instead of here. 

Taking one look at his lack of expression, Usagi knew that something was up. There was no sign of any emotion on his face, not even in his eyes. The last time she had seen him like that had been during the first week of meeting him. After that, she had been determined to make him feel and show his emotions, even if it was annoyance or anger which she got a lot of.

"Hiiro, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She knew about him having to leave although she could not let on that she was aware. 

"Usagi. There's something I have to tell you." he began with no expression or inflections in his voice. "I have to leave soon. There is going to be another battle and you know that I am needed. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian will quite possibly be in trouble and Operation Meteor has to be stopped. You may or may not know what I'm talking about but know this, if I don't leave everything could change for the worse."

"Ofcourse Hiiro. I understand. You should go where you are needed as long as you come back to me." she told with age old wisdom shining in her eyes, wisdom that he never expected to be there.

"But before I go, Usa, there's something I really need to know..." he trailed off and reluctance mixed with uncertainty flashed across his face before he could get a firmer grip on his emotions.

Catching the expression before it disappeared, Usagi looked at him sharply as if she were trying to see into the deepest recesses of his soul. Their gazes caught and Hiiro flinched as he saw concern and fear in hers. He was sure that she did not realise that her emotions were visible and he knew that he was the one to put them there. He was faintly curious as to what she thought he was going to ask but sent it to the back of his mind. His real question was more important.

"What is it Hiiro? I'll try to answer as best I can," she replied softly, her eyes lowered.

"Usagi, you know it's hard for me to show my emotions and all but I have come to figure out that the feelings I harbour for you is love." Hiiro began slowly. He paused at the sound of Usagi's sharp intake of breath. 

Glancing at her petite form still held loosely in his arms, he continued in a more confident voice although his heart was galloping wildly. 

"What I need to know is if you feel anything for me? I am aware that you know my past, you know that I've killed many but can you hold any feelings such as love for me despite my bloodied hands? Or are you just with me because the sex is good?"

Looking up abruptly, tears sparkled in her eyes as she cupped his face with her hands. Bringing her lips to his gently, she kissed him softly before moving away. Staring deep into his eyes, into his soul, she moved in closer and put her lips to his ear.

"Hiiro Yui, you don't even have to ask such a question. I loved you from the first time I saw you; I just didn't recognise it then. I **love** you, only **you**. There will never be another who holds my heart the way you do, even in death." she whispered intimately in his ear, her breath tickling him and sending shivers of delight through his body.

"And I you my ai. I will return, be assured of it. And when I do I want you to become my wife." Hiiro said with a lilt of joy in his voice.

"Hiiro!!" she shrieked in happiness. "Yes. Yes I'll be your wife in name. Our souls are already bound and can never be parted. That is what truly matters. If you die then I die. We will never be separated by death." 

******************************

Hiiro jerked up from his bed, perspiration dripping off his face and trailing down his leanly muscled body. His brow furrowed in confusion and he glanced around the comforting familiarity of his room. The darkness did not hinder his sight as it would a normal person and he was relieved to find everything in place.

He had been dreaming about the silvery golden haired, crystal clear, sapphire blue eyed bishoujo for many nights now and this night was no different. A strange longing welled up in him and he glanced out the window to see a crescent moon like the one in his dream shining it's faint glow over him and offering him a means of tempering the longing until the object he longed for returned.

Still, he was puzzled by his dreams which were beginning to seem akin to memories to him. The question foremost on his mind spilled from his lips into the solitary darkness of his room and hung in the still air unanswered.

"Who is she?" 

Well folks, that's where I'm ending. I know it doesn't quite seem like a Valentine's Day fic but it is. If you guys want a sequel to this then you'll have to ask or I'll just leave it as it is. Just to let you guys know, the sequel will end up being at most three chapters if I do decide to write it but that is up to you not me. I have plenty of work already.

I don't have any apologies to make as the late posting of this fic is due to the work being done at the site. Please check out my other V-day fics. If you liked this one then I'm sure you'll love the rest.

Ja now!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the animes. All I own is the plot, the park and it's contents, and Hiiro's apartment and it's contents with the exception of him. I do not own the moon either. It belongs to it's creator who gave me the inspiration to write this fic. You all know who I'm talking about unless you're an atheist. 


End file.
